


Hop Fast Little Rabbit

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Bathing in blood, Cannibalism, Cutting, Eyes sewn shut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mouth Sewn Shut, Necrophilia, Psychological Torture, Romance, Self-Harm, Torture, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Misaki goes insane and Usagi-san paysRated M for:Very detailed GoreSexYaoiCannibalismInsanityYandereBathing in human bloodCuttingTorture (mental and physical)Decapitated teddy bearNecrophiliaSewn eyes and mouthHonestly as long as you're aren't senitive of anything its ok to read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been through 2 years of mental trauma and have seen a lot of horror movies and read Killing Stalking, but this story was written 2 years before I read it

Usagi-san POV

I woke up lazily, and looked over at my lover, who was still sleeping. I smiled and lightly kissed his silver colored hair, not wanting to wake him up. I quietly got out of bed and realized that Suzuki-san wasn't in the room. Pouting slightly from the lack of my favorite teddy bear, I slipped on some sweatpants over my boxers and made my way out of the bedroom and down the stails to the living room

What I saw on the couch, was something no human should see, and something no human should do.

It was Suzuki-san. On the couch. With his stomach cut open. White stuffing and internal organs dripping out. His head was detached from his body and resting next to his body. On his head were rabbit ears, made out of human ears, sewn together, stacked on top of one another.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

I walked towards my bear, but I stopped when I felt something liquidity under me, I looked down and saw blood, that spelt out one word.

'HOP'

No POV

Usagi-san's boyfriend, Silver, called the police and they were in the penthouse in less then 5 minutes. "Do you know anyone who would do something like this?" The policeman asked. Usagi shook his head and lit a cigarette. "Anyone who might have a grunge against you? An ex girlfriend? An obsessive fan?" Usagi-san put out his cigarette, before answering.

"His name is Takahashi Misaki, but he doesn't have it in his soul to do anything even near this." The detective looked shocked when Usagi-san said his ex lover's name.

"Sir, Misaki escaped from an asylum last week. Did you not know?" Usagi didn't know, the last few weeks he had been busy with work, and business trips.

"What did he do?"

"He's responsible for murdering and eating several citizens, decapitating the head and committing sexual acts to the body. Sadly this isn't the most distributing thing he's done."

Usami was speechless

Misaki

The little messy chocolate brown haired, big forest green eyed uke, blushing brat, that Usagi-san had made love to several times. Had lost his sanity and was taking it out on Usami Akihiko.

And this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background on Misaki. Next chapter will be in Usagi's POV and what's going through his head.

I've finally gotten used to doing things with one eye. And my eye stopped stinging.

I stood in the mirror, looking at myself, I looked at my brown hair that was oily and covered in crimson, it has gotten longer in the last few months.

I touched the self inflicted scars left on my neck and wrists.

I touched my right eye, which was sewn shut with lavender colored thread.

My fingertips danced down to my cheeks, touching the cold metals of staples that I implanted in the sides of my cheeks.

I touched my scarred arms where the word 'sin' was written out over and over again on my arms in bright red thread.

My mind is broken.

And _he_  broke it.

And for that, he must suffer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question for you guys. Who is your favorite serial killer? Mine is Ed Gein. And don't be saying that it's distributing to have a favorite serial killer, did you forget what kind of fanfic you're reading?


	3. Chapter 3

_A few days later_

Usagi-san was sitting at his desk in his study, typing away on his computer when he heard a knock at the door. The author got up and went downstairs to the door.

When he opened the front door and was greeted with no one, only a black paper covered box rested in front of him. 

Usagi picked up the package, closed the door, and made his way to the overly spaced couch. He sat down on the couch and looked to see if there was any evidence of who sent it. In messy, blood red color was written:

_**Good luck Rabbit, you'll need it** _

Reading the words gave a chill up the man's spine and goosebumps rose on the hairs on his arms. With slightly shaky hands, he opened up the package. Under the black paper was a btown box, when he opened it, he felt his heart stop. Inside was

A silver colored rabbit's foot with drops of blood from the detached part of the foot, the blood was still dripping from the foot, like it was freshly cut. The thought made him gag. Under the foot was a note, causing the silver haired man to lift up the body part, it was still warm. 

Usagi-san lifted the note and read it:

_**Love Misaki** _

Was the only thing that was written.

Someone was toying with him.

Someone thinks it's a joke.

He refuses to think that Misaki did this.

Usami didn't even do anything to Misaki.

Misaki didn't have the heart and soul to do gruesome things.

Usagi didn't understand what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story good? Is it worth continue writing? Is anyone reading it? Probably not


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add more plot now, things are going to get heated between Misaki and his little rabbit.

I slipped on my eyepatch and jacket, flipping the light blue hood over my still greasy brown hair before I left my home. I couldn't show my face to the world, after I left the asylum, they would be looking for me and I can't go back there without finishing what I started. I had to get my weekly groceries so I had to leave the comfort of my home.

I stepped out of my home and was greeted by sunlight and birds chirping and there was a slight warm breeze, a beautiful Sunday morning. I frowned at the beauty and started to walk to the store with my head down. I went to the store to grab what I needed, as always I got weird looks from people based on my looks, but I ignored them and made my way back home an hour later. I was almost home when I guess I didn't pay attention and I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," I mumbled before walking away.

"Misaki." I stopped dead in my tracks, I didn't move or turn around at the sound of the voice that had said my name countless times. A morbid smile stiched upon my lips.

"Usami, how are you? Did you enjoy the gifts I sent you?"

"Misaki, what happened?" Usami asked. I tilted my head back and to the side as I turned to him, my smile grew as I looked at him. His beautiful purple eyes were wide with shock and horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Stop writing? Continue writing? Check into a mental hospital? Also does anyone else tear up when you see something scary? I'm watching Sssniperwolf Dear David and I felt myself tear up from watching it, I know I'm not scared, I live and breath horror movies, but I tear up. Has this happen to anyone else or know why it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please


End file.
